


3:16

by lilyheart311 (DaphneKathyGoodman)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-13
Updated: 2005-11-13
Packaged: 2018-03-10 03:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3274598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaphneKathyGoodman/pseuds/lilyheart311
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the sun comes up...can't you see that today is going to be a good day? please leave comments...first poem here!</p>
            </blockquote>





	3:16

**3:16**

* * *

 

It's 3:16 (a.m.)

The moment that

dawn comes up,

illuminating the darkness

where all the monsters

and creeps

go away.

A moment that life

goes by.

I truly know that the moment

is bright.

There's a bright beginning,

a good day to come.

It's 3:14,

Can't you see that today is going to be a good day? 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Author note: please leave comments for my first poem! 
> 
> Originally seen here: https://www.fictionpress.com/s/2048120/1/3-16


End file.
